


Home Truths

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darken has twenty four hours to do or say whatever what he wants with no consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Truths

**Author's Note:**

> For the legendland challenge: a character has twenty four hours that no-one else will remember; write a fic about what they do

"Brother."

Richard turned around, sword in hand. "Rahl. Can't you just leave us alone? Would you rather I kill you again?"

Darken stepped forward, hands outstretched. "I want only to talk. Perhaps I can give you some advice. Sealing the Veil didn't lead to the immediate peace you thought it would, did it?"

Richard shook his head. "I don't need your help."

"Rahl." Kahlan had rounded the bend and found them talking here, in the woods. She called over her shoulder, "Cara, Zedd, hurry."

Darken suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Richard, I just want you to know something. I wanted to hate you, for being the one who would destroy me, but I also wanted to love you. I wanted to have a family who loved me. My father robbed me of that."

Richard frowned and beckoned Kahlan forward. "Are you under some sort of spell?" he asked. To Kahlan, he said, "He's lying, right?"

Kahlan shook her head. "I – I don’t think so."

Cara and Zedd joined them finally, Cara with her agiels in her hands.

"I am under a spell," Darken said. "But not in the manner you suggest. Kahlan; you would make a worthy Lady Rahl. I respect and admire your strength and your courage. Cara; of all the Mord'Sith whose loyalty I've lost, I miss you the most. You were never just another Mistress to me."

Cara snorted and made a movement forward but Richard stopped her with one gesture.

"And you, Zeddicus," Darken said. "You blame me for so much and yet it is you who are to blame for my very existence. We can hate each other or we can call a truce for the sake of these lands and the people we hold dear."

"You hold no-one dear," Zedd said, fingers twitching with barely suppressed magic.

"I could learn to love," Darken said wistfully. "If I were perhaps shown it first, then I might know how to return it."

"Kahlan?"

"Still not lying," she breathed in amazement.

Darken shrugged. "Well, I have other places to go, people to see before the spell wears off. At sunset tonight you will lose all memory of this meeting. Until next time, brother."

With a wave of his hands, he was gone, only a patch of singed grass in the form of a pentagram proving he was ever there at all.


End file.
